Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an aquaculture system, and more particularly to an aquaculture system for shrimps, wherein the aquaculture system provides two methods for manufacturing a solid-fermentation feed and a liquid-fermentation feed respectively, which provides anaerobic fermentation and aerobic fermentation for manufacturing shrimp feed.
Description of Related Arts
Soybean powder and fat-free soybean powder are commonly used in shrimp feed of the conventional shrimp farming method. In other words, soybean powder and fat-free soybean powder are typical used for replacing an equal amount of animal protein of the shrimp feed, for example fish meal or shrimp meal, which are high in price and with low water stability.
However, the conventional shrimp feed with soybean powder and fat-free soybean powder has some disadvantages. Firstly, the pure soybean powder and fat-free powder cannot supply enough semi-micronutrients, vitamins, and mineral substance for shrimp farming, such that the survival rate of the shrimp will decrease and the mortality rate thereof will increase. Secondly, the conventional shrimp feed has low water stability, such that it is difficult to control PH value, dissolved oxygen, and the amount of ammonia nitrogen within nursing water so as to increase monitor cost of the conventional shrimp farming method. Thirdly, such shrimp feed are vegetable protein feed and is failing in acting the role of animal protein source, so the efficiency for such shrimp feed is lower than the shrimp feed with animal protein source, and therefore feed conversion rate of the conventional shrimp farming method will dramatically increase.
In order to over the above mentioned drawbacks, it is highly desired to provide a method for manufacturing shrimp feed which can supply essential nutrients for shrimp so as to increase survival rate and feed conversion rate thereof and further provide a shrimp aquaculture system having low mortality rate, low monitor rate and high water stability.